Poe Sisters (Ocarina of Time)
The Poe Sisters are mini-bosses from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Encountered in the Forest Temple, they are four Poes who haunt the halls of the dungeon. Story When Link enters the main chamber of the Forest Temple for the first time, the Poe Sisters appear; each sister steals one of the flames required to operate the Elevator that leads to the antechamber of the room in which Phantom Ganon is battled. Link must travel through the dungeon and defeat each of the sisters to regain the flames to ultimately reach Phantom Ganon. Battles Joelle and Beth Joelle and Beth are "haunting" the paintings in the narrow hallways located on both sides of the room where the Fairy Bow is obtained; Joelle haunts the western corridor while Beth haunts the eastern corridor. When Link looks at one of the paintings without anything blocking the view (such as staircase railings), or he gets too close, the Poe will quickly move to another picture. Link must use his Fairy Bow to hit all the three paintings from a distance, causing the picture to burn and disappear. Once all the paintings have been hit with arrows, the Poes float down to the bottom of the stairs and battle Link in a similar way to normal Poes. Amy When Link enters her room, she inhabits a single large painting taking up most of the wall. Link shoots the painting once, which does not destroy it, but causes five Blocks to fall from the ceiling. He must then assemble four of these blocks to form the image of Amy in the painting (the fifth block is unused and simply serves to complicate the process). If he cannot complete this within the time limit the blocks flip over and he must start again, albeit with a longer time limit. Once the picture is assembled, Amy leaves her painting and battles Link in the same way as Joelle and Beth. Meg When Link has defeated the first three sisters, he must return to the central chamber of the Forest Temple, from where the Poes stole their fires. Meg is seen crying in the center. As Link approaches her, she attacks. Unlike her sisters, Meg splits herself into four identical replications which surround Link. To defeat Meg, Link must use either his Fairy Bow, or the Hookshot to damage the real Meg. The true Poe can be identified as she performs a small twirl as soon as all of the copies appear. Meg and her copies will dodge out of the way if Link attempts use his sword, but are susceptible to his Spin Attack. The spin attack will destroy the three copies and leave Meg stunned for a brief period. Attacking a copy of Meg sometimes yields arrows should Link run out. Once she is vanquished, the fourth and final flame returns to its torch and the Elevator is restored to be fully functional, allowing Link to enter Phantom Ganon's chamber. Video es:Hermanas Poe (Ocarina of Time) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:Poes Category:Ghosts